oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
King's Ransom
Details Walkthrough Starting out *To begin the quest speak to Gossip outside the Sinclair Mansion. He will explain to you that the Sinclair's have packed up and left all except one who they say was the murderer. However this is not the same person you proved in Murder Mystery he will explain that they found new evidence to say he/she killed Lord Sinclair. He will then go on to explain the King Arthur and his knight's dissapeared at the same time as the family's departure. Agree to investigate and you will start the quest. *Now speak to the guard he suspects the sinclairs have something to do with the mysterious dissapearence of the king of Camelot and his order of knights. He suspects that since Lord Sinclair gave King Arthur the mansion that this is all part of a bigger plot to reclaim Camelot. Now the guard will explain that the Seers' Council has forbidden the guards to enter Sinclair Mansion or Camelot to investigate and will so pass on the investigation to you. Investigating *Now break the window on the east side of the mansion and you shall be inside. *Enter the dining room it is the largest room on the first floor in the corner there is scrap paper with scribblings about Camelot. Though it is only partially visable you can suspect that the Sinclair's planted evidence to say that the new suspected murder is guilty so they could stay behind to keep the servants quiet about the rest of the family's location. *Now head to the second floor library and you will find an Address form that was never filled out proving that the Sinclair's never intented to tell anyone where they we're moving. *While in the library search the bookcases you will find a Black knight helm. *Return to the guard and present to him all three pieces of evidence. The guard will agree that there is enough evidence to prove bad intent towards King Arthur. He says that since he has to follow proper procedings that he will have to wait a month before presenting the evidence. But as a rogue adventurer you can rush the procedings. He will then give a clue to look up on their family history. *Maybe Gossip isn't quite a top historian like Reldo but he will do the trick. There are 3 options to ask. The first is family history he will explain Lord Sinclair was a good freind of King Ulthas and did many good things for Kandarin. His childen how ever we're spoiled rotten brats but Gossip admits he didn't think they would commit murder. The second is about the mansion. He will explain that originally the Sinclair's lived in Camelot (then under a different name). Lord Sinclair eventually sold the castle to King Arthur and his men. The packed up and built the Sinclair Mansion. His children were furious. The third option is about the new suspect he will tell you that he/she is in the courthouse in Seers' Village giving a really hard time to the authorities. Gossip is positive he/she is going to get a guilty verdict for killing their father. *Head to the courthouse in Seers' and speak to the family member being detained he/she will say the original murderer you suspected set him/her up. She will go on to explain that no one will believe her. She says the new evidence against her was forged. You will then ask her where her family as gone she will say she dosen't know since she's been locked up. You will then say something along the lines of enjoy your life jail. This will scare the sibling and they will cave in they will agree to tell you where the family has gone if you become her defence lawyer to prove her not guilty. Agree since she is the only one who knows how to get into Camelot at the moment. She will then hand you a Criminal's thread it will be the same color as the one you used in Murder Mystery. *Now return to the mansion and once again enter via the broken window. *Talk to the servants and ask them every possible question. - The first question will explain what happened the night of the murder. - The second question will ask if they saw the person suspected in the crime. - The third question will ask if they saw someone handling the knife. - The fourth question will ask about the thread. - The fifth question will explain how poision was used around the house. *After talking to every servant. Head to the Seers' courthouse to being the trial. The Trial *After the prosecution presents it case call the Dog Handler as a witness. Ask him about the poison. *Now call the Butler and ask him about the dagger. *Now call the maid and ask her about what she saw the night of the murder. Also ask her about the thread. *The judge will end the trial and ask for a verdict. *This will give a not guilty verdict from the jury. Back to business *Speak to him/her after the court case is finished she will tell you to talk to her at her cell where she will be finishing her paperwork. *The sibling will go back to being rude again but will provide you details that the temple in the palace's garden has a statue and under it a secret passage. *Head to the east side of the castle and enter the statue. *You will now see a cutscene of your client talking to the real murderer. They will explain they have no intention to help you and suddenly Morgan Le Faye will appear. She will then knock you out. *You will appear in a dungeon with the Knight's and Merlin. *Speak to Merlin he will explain King Arthur has been turned to stone and taken away by the Black Knights. He will also tell that both the Sinclairs and Morgan Le Faye have teamed up to destroy Arthur and reclaim Camelot. He will also explain the black knights have also agreed to help. Finally they will explain Morgan Le Faye has stolen the Holy Grail. Now ask him "what do we do now?" *Ask Merlin all the options. Then use the vent at the other side of the room to free Merlin. *Do not leave the vent yourself talk to all the knights and ask them if they have anything useful to help them escape. Once you have runes for Telekinetic Grab use the spell on the guard who is combing his hair. You will receive a Hair clip. Use the hair clip on the metal door and you will be thrusted into a puzzle. To do this puzzle match the tumbler with the correct height you have limited attempts before you must restart. Once all 4 tumblers are matched with the correct heights the door will open and you shall be in Keep Le Faye. The knights will be fighting with the Renegade Knights. *Head to the top floor and you will now have to solve a riddle and choose the correct container holding the Holy Grail. The correct box is the purple one on the right. Freeing King Arthur *You must now free King Arthur from his stone prison. Head to Wizard Comperty in East Ardougne. *Comperty will explain you need to free King Arthur like you did the girl during One Small Favour though this time you also need to unravel Morgan's spell. He will give you a scroll you will need to use on King Arthur once you have both the Holy Grail and some granite in your inventory. *To actually get to King Arthur you will need have a Bronze med helm, Iron chainbody and full black. *Equip the helm and chain an enter the fortress. Then put on your black equipment and push the wall in front of the entrance. Climb down the ladder and you will see King Arthur's statue. Use the free option. *Now talk to King Arthur and give him the guard uniform. (Bronze helm and iron chain). *Return to Camelot and speak to King Arthur to finish the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point * New Chivalry prayer * New Piety prayer * 33,000 Defence Experience * 5,000 Magic Experience * Antique Lamp granting 5,000 Experience to any skill * Access to the Knight Waves Training Grounds Category:Quests Triva *On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message, "I object! No spoilers will be released until one day's term has been served." *Several times during the trial the judge will say ORDER! Order! this is a classic line used by almost every judge.